


Beautiful

by voidfruit



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Supportive Relationships, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfruit/pseuds/voidfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-sleepover Sips and Sjin. Teencast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

The sun filtered in through the window opposite their bedrolls, illuminating the dust specks floating about in the air.

“Nmmm,” Sjin whined as he buried his head further into the crook of Sips’ neck. Sips didn’t mind. His mind was a blur from the day before.

They’d had a sleepover. Well, more like a “I go over to your house and we stay up all night talking about random things” fest. Sjin’s parents had left them alone, and Sips was just glad to be away from home for a while, what with his dad and all…

It still felt… strange, though. They left them, with nothing more than a glance, had dinner at the table, and fell asleep, quite quickly, afterwards. It was like they didn’t care about Sips being with Sjin… and of course they shouldn’t have! It wasn’t like they were dating or anything… not yet..

Were they just friends? It seemed like so much more than that. Best friends didn’t even cover it, and the term “BFF” was so wrapped in pink lace Sips could choke on the gender stereotypes. They weren’t just friends, of course not. But they weren’t boyfriends, exactly. They didn’t kiss… much. In private only, as had been the case last night… They just… fit with one another. They could go on for ages talking about nothing in particular. They seemed to compliment the other’s actions, in everything they did. Sips wasn’t too shabby at maths. Sjin was a whiz at Humanities. So they studies together, chatted together, even poked fun at some of the bullies together. Everything seemed brighter with Sjin, everything seemed colorful. Sips felt like he was a stronger person for it, that he could stand up without falling down.

He suspected Sjin felt the same way… or at least, he hoped. But hoping was stupid, and dreams were a thing left untouched by the teen. That was Sjin’s world… dreaming. Dreaming, and accomplishing those dreams, and moving into better dreams! The way his eyes lit up and how he rested his head in his hands when thinking. His stupid wispy “beard”. It wasn’t even a beard. It was some peach fuzz. But Sips… Sips found it… endearing. That was the word.

Words somehow couldn’t describe how he felt. He was never one to use words, anyways. Sips was, well, his reputation was… difficult. If he told Sjin anything, something that proved how much he… how much he… did Sips dare to even think of the L-word?  
After hearing so many things, so much hate, against men who liked other men… it was… terrifying to even think of his emotions. It didn’t feel unnatural. It didn’t feel like he was sick or anything. It just felt like… like… love.

All he wanted was to just be around Sjin, in private. PDA made Sips a nervous train wreck. People always stared, always looked at them… their eyes just… waited. They waited for Sips to do something wrong, to prove how wrong he was, to- just to scare him.  
But in private, to just be alone with Sjin like last night, not doing anything except for talking and laughing and watching him giggle at the things Sips said, and being able to hug him and to just embrace him and… well, maybe to kiss him… to be free of people. Screw people. They watched. They waited. It wasn’t a good feeling.  
Sips could let Sjin wrap his arms around him. He could hug back, for once. They could fall asleep on their blue and orange bedrolls like the dumb babbies they were. They could fall asleep in each other’s arms… just lying there as the clock ticked to 2 AM…

Wait.

The clock. It was still a weekday, and the sun was out. The sun was never out at-

Dammit, they were going to be late for school!

Sips kicked the blanket off and rushed out the door. Sjin groaned and scratched his head.

“Sips?” He asked drowsily.

“We’re going to be late!”

Sjin rubbed his eyes and looked to the wall. The big hand was at 3. The small hand was at 8.

“Oh, shit!”

“I know!”

Good thing Sjin’s place had two bathrooms.

Sips ran to the mirror, fresh clothes in hand. He found the brush sitting on the top of the toilet and turned his head to straighten his hair out-

Oh shit.

Shiiiiiiiit.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

On his neck, where Sjin’s face had been buried last night…

“Sjin!” Sips cried in a tight, unflattering tone of voice. “Sjin!”

Sjin burst into the bathroom, shirt half-unbuttoned, to see what was wrong.

“Sips! God, what? What happened?”

“Sjin,” Sips asked slowly, “Did you give me a hickey?”

“Uh, I dunno, maybe?”

“Shit, Sjin! I have to go to school, we have to- I have to-“

“Fuck. I get it, I get it, yeah…”

Sips’ eyes were wide with panic. What if someone saw him? They would know… the rumors… the story of the two losers would be all over the fucking school!

“A scarf, maybe?” Sjin suggested, a tight grimace on his face. “I don’t know. Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that…”

“No, it’s not your fault,” Sips shrugged. “Well, I mean it is, but, I don’t care, it’s just… I don’t want anyone to…”

How shitty did that sound? ‘I don’t want anyone to know’? Wow, Sips for worst boyfriend ever. God, inside, he wanted to shout to the entire world that this had happened! He wanted to have a fucking picture of the hickey framed on the wall! Sjin felt the same way, holy shit…

But no one else did, and that was the problem. Everyone else would… they’d… Sips was a tough guy at school. Well, sort of. He was a bit of a troublemaker, in all truth, and was always getting into scraps and cussing at teachers by accident. It made him sick to his stomach when he saw the parallels between him and his dad…

And Sjin, sweet Sjin. He was always on the A list for getting beaten up. And Sips, Sips wasn’t a bully. He just was the acquaintance of some… and knew a bit of intel on how they operated. Sips’d do anything to protect Sjin. He’d convinced them that he was more sinister than he looked, that he had some sort of duality… which, depending on how well you knew the guy, wasn’t too far off from the truth.

But if they saw this, it would all make sense, and they’d both be put right up there. They’d get harassed every day! Part of Sips didn’t give a damn anymore. Let them hate. Who cares? Reputations and lists, it was all bullshit by the end of the day, if it meant that he could just be himself, with Sjin, in public. They’d have nothing to lose.

But the strategic part of him knew that that school was a war ground. They’d be… it was too scary to think of.

“Know?” Sjin completed.

“No, I- it’s just, I want to be with- I don’t want other people to-“

Sjin cocked a half-smile. “So you’re saying you like it, but you don’t it to trigger a million different sources of hate from people at school.”

“Uh-” Shit. That was spot-on. “Yeah,” Sips confirmed. “Yeah. And a scarf, heh. I would, but it’s not annual mock-Rythian day.”

That made Sjin smile. It almost took away all of the stress to see him smile. Sjin’s smile. His smile was so… he smiled. “Yeah, that’s next Tuesday, huh?” Sjin added.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sips chuckled, then looked to the mirror and cringed. “Can we do anything with this? Can we like, use a makeup thing, or…”

Sips stopped himself halfway. Fucking makeup… they didn’t… it was always… and it made him weak for being sensitive about it, was the worst part.

“Makeup, hm?” Sjin’s eyes narrowed and he pondered the question for a bit. Makeup… “Oh shit! You know what?! I’ve got- hold on, stay here!” Sjin bolted down the hallway to his room.

What? What could he possible have that could help? It was-

“Here!” Sjin beamed. “Here, here! I, uh- well…”

He held a small bottle in his hand, a small bottle of… concealer? Or some shit?

“But-” Sips protested. Makeup?! It was, no. It was- Sips didn’t have anything against makeup, it was just that…

“Come here, I know that you think it’s-“

“Sjin. I can’t use makeup.”

“No, it’s, I-“

Sips looked at his hands. Dammit. He was way too self-conscious about it, he knew, but… they didn’t make makeup for him.

Sips stared Sjin blank in the eyes. “Sjin,” he reminded, his voice monotone and expression blank. He managed not to crack his voice or show a hurt face. Sips pointed to his face.

“Remember? My skin… it’s pretty obvious, you know…” his voice was hushed in the quiet air.

Sjin smirked. “I think it’s beautiful. Now come here.”

Beautiful.

“I-“

Sjin shook the bottle and popped open the cap. He squeezed a drop onto Sips’ neck as they both watched in the mirror, and-

“Wait. Wait, what, I-“

The concealer shit… it actually… No. Was Sips going colorblind or something? It matched his skin tone perfectly, its color, or lack thereof…

It was grey.

“Yeah!” Sjin grinned. “I uh, found this specialty store online, they sell this stuff and, and I- well, I hope you don’t mind. I bought some, and-“

Sips turned to Sjin, a smile breaking out across his face. “Thank you,” he managed, his eyes watering.

Sjin smiled understandingly. “No problem, Sipsy. Come here, let me rub it on so it doesn’t drip everywhere.”

Sips settled into Sjin’s arms as he applied a drop more, rubbing it gently to spread it over his neck.

“Did you… did you mean what you…” Sips couldn’t finish the sentence. Sjin had gone through all this trouble for him, to help him?

“Yeah, I did.” Sjin said contentedly. “I think you’re beautiful.”

He leaned in, their foreheads touching. It wasn’t long before both boys were enveloped in a kiss, holding the other in a warm embrace.

They pulled away from it reluctantly, foreheads still touching.

“I think you’re beautiful too,” Sips said. “Your smile, your mind… your dreams. Everything about you…”

Sjin’s eyes were watering alongside Sips’ now. “Come on,” he half-whispered, squeezing Sips’ hand. “We still have to get ready.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

They were late to school that day. But they walked in, hand in hand to first period together, blue and orange shirts, sitting at parallel desks. The teacher started to raise attention, but with one challenging glance from Sips and Sjin, their combined stares, they never got more than two pencil marks on the attendance sheet.

 

And it was beautiful.


End file.
